Forbidden Love
by lapointe15
Summary: Wyatt and Lexa have been together for over two years now, but the thing is that no one knows about their prohibited relationship. But when Wyatt recieves a vision about Lexa, he is forced to reveal his secret to his family. But at what cost. R&R PLEASE.
1. Our Love

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Story: Forbidden Love

Ch. 1. Our love

Summary: Wyatt and Lexa have been seeing each other for two years now. They have been madly in love with each other since then. But the thing is that no one knows about their relationship, not even their families. If the elders and the order found out about them, they wouldn't allowed them to be together.

So this is their story. Takes place in the changed future. Hope you guys like it.

R and R PLEASE

Enjoy …

Wyatt had just gotten out of his Western Civilization class. He was studying law at Harvard. This was his third year. He always wanted to be a lawyer, ever since he was a kid. Although he's still a student, he is making big bucks, he's an as assistant to this bid shot lawyer. He gets to assist all the guy's cases. Not only is he getting the experience, but he already has a spot a lawyer once he graduated.

He lives by himself, in this beautiful penthouse in Harbor Views. Chris, his brother had gone to college in New York, at NYU. But they were still close as ever. They talked on the phone like everyday, and visited each other on a weekly visit. Being able half-whitelighter did have its perks.

Wyatt was about 6'4", blonde hair, blue eyes. He just turned 21 a couple of weeks ago. He looked like the typical guy model, which mostly worked in his favors. He was the quiet, mysterious type. But to his family, he was outgoing. He had a strong presence and personality when it comes down to it.

His passion included his collection of expensive swords. The most valuable was of course Excalibur. You can't put a price on a sword like that. He also likes playing basketball, football, and loves cars. He might be the twice-blessed child, but he was like the typical young guy in his early twenties.

And of course he has a girlfriend. Her name is Lexa, they have been dating for over two years now. They actually met about four years ago, but only started dating two years ago. He is madly in love with her, but the thing is that their relationship was a secret.

No one knew about them, not his parents, his friends and not even Chris. Him and Chris had shared everything, they never kept anything for each other, except for this. He couldn't risk anyone finding out, especially the elders. He couldn't risk loosing her. She was the love of his life, and he couldn't image his life without her.

He got into his car and drove to his penthouse in Harbor views. He got there an half and hour later. He took his bag and walked to the front door of the building . He opened the door with his key and took the stairs to his pent.

Today was a long day, he had worked in the morning, and had two classes in the afternoon. He loved school and his job. But sometimes, he felt it was too much, plus he had his Wicca duties. He had charges to deal with it. Sometimes those elders got on his nerves. Well, he hated the elders, that he got from his mother, Piper. She did not like the elders one bit.

_I need a shower, he thought._

He went to his bedroom, took off his clothes and got in the shower. The warm water felt good, it would have felt better if Lexa was in the shower with him. But right now she was probably working. He would find himself thinking about her all the time. She was the first thing on her mind in the morning, and the last thing in his mind before he went to sleep.

She was just the most beautiful women he had laid eyes on. The day he met her, was the day he believed in love at first sight. She took his breathe away, but he found it who she was, and he knew that the elders wouldn't allowed the prophesized child to get involved with her.

After taking a shower, he put on a sweatpants and a white simple T-shirt on,

Barefoot, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He had bought some take out food, from this Chinese food near by. He put in the microwave to heat it up.

He was disturbed by the ring of his cell phone. He went to the living to retrieve it, he looked at it, and saw the number. He smiled.

" Hey, princess" he told to the unknown caller

" Hi, what's up" Lexa was the caller on the phone.

" Nothing much, I just got out of school. Are u coming over"

" No, I'm sorry. I still got a lot of work to do" she told him.

" Where you now?" he asked her.

" Well, I'm about to go into the meeting I told you"

" You mean, the one that your dad is forcing you to"

She laughed. " Exactly".

" Good luck" he knew she hated going to those meeting.

" Thanks" she said.

" I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow then" she told him

" All right, I love you" he told her,

" Love u too, bye". They both hanged up. Wyatt went back to the kitchen and back to his food. He really wanted to see Lexa tonight. He had a bad day, and he knew that she would make it all better.

He took the food and went to the living room to watch some TV.

Meanwhile in the other side of the town…

Electra was sitting, listening to these old men in suits talking about their business. They just kept talking and talking. She yawned. Her father had made her attend this meeting. As of right now she was attending Cornell, she was majoring in business. She was playing with her pen, not really listening to them.

Her father wanted her to take over the family business. He family was one of the most wealthiest family in the world. Her family's wealth was in the billions.

Her father owned hundreds of companies. As the only child of her parents, she was supposed to take over the family business.

But it didn't mean that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a photographer, she loved taking pictures, and she loved drawing. She took a lot of art classes, and her parents knew of that. She did not make it a secret that what she really wanted to do.

Lexa was about 5'11", she had long dark blonde hair, and green eyes. She was twenty years old. She pretty much look like Gisele Bundchen. She had the perfect figure, she had offered many model contracts. But she was not the running the runway with a skimpy outfit, she was the classy type, but still sexy on her way.

Just like Wyatt, she lived by her self. She moved out when she was 16, she bought her own house at that age. She didn't have the perfect relationship with her parents. They were never around, never there for her.

At the age of 18, she changed her last name, she didn't divorced her parents. But she didn't want people to judge her, when they heard of he last name.

Yes, she was a witch, but her powers were extraordinary. Her main power was fire. She could transformed her whole body into fire, and in that form she was indestructible. The Elders feared her powers, they thought she would sometimes become evil.

The prophecy is that she was created as the equal of Wyatt. Wyatt was the twice-blessed child, the chosen ones, destined for greatness and power. She supposedly was created to destroy him. She was raised by the order, trained by demons of her father.

Her father was half-witch and half-demon, he was a ruthless man indeed. So people just assumed that she was just like him.

But Wyatt didn't see that side of her, he saw the good in her. That one of the thing she loved about Wyatt, he always tried to see the good in people.

Finally the meeting was over, she got up and took her stuff and headed for her car. She just wanted to get out this place as soon as possible.

She got on her car and drove to her parent's mansion. When she arrived there, the fence opened for her. She parked her car. She was greeted by the guards.

" Ms. Alexander, it's nice too see you again" She had always told him to call her by her first name, but her persisted to call her by her last name.

" You too, Christopher" she greeted him by his first name. He has been working for their family for 20 years now.

She walked to the big house, where she was raised in.

One of the guards was standing by the couch. She walked up to him.

" Do you know where my parents are, Calvin"

" Yes, Ms Alexander, they're in the living room. They've been waiting for you"

" Thanks" she told him, and made her way to the living room.

She walked in there, the first person she saw by the door was her mom. Her mom was about 5'9", medium size, she had long blonde hair, she always dressed modernly with high heels.

" Hi honey" she gave her daughter a quick hug. " I'm so glad you made it"

" Yeah, sorry I'm late. The meeting took longer than expected" she told her mother.

" It's fine, come on, your dad has been asking about you" she was led in the living room by her mother.

" Finally, We've been waiting for you" that's the welcome she was greeted by form her father.

" Nice to see you too, dad" she rolled her eyes, but he didn't that of course.

" I'm sorry" he got up from he was sitting and hugged her only daughter.

" Come on, let's eat diner" her mom finally said.

They sat and eat diner together. It was pretty quiet, as usual. Lexa's mind was on Wyatt of course. She really wanted to see him, but she had promised her parents that she would have diner with them.

After they finished eating.

" I gotta go, mom, dad" she told herself she needed to go to her work, but she just didn't want to be alone in a room with her parents, longer than she had to.

" All right honey, I'll call you tomorrow" her mom said. She got up, and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

She did the same to her dad. " Bye" that all she said and left the room.

She drove to her house. She had bought 4 year ago, when she was 16, now she was twenty. She loved that house, it was having a place to call your own.

When she got inside, she threw he bag on the couch, then headed upstairs to take a shower. She came downstairs wearing a black sweatpants and a black tank top.

She took her laptop, and went to the kitchen. She decided to cook for some, and work after that. After eating she started working.

The rain had started to pour outside. She loved the rain, it always reminded her the first time her and Wyatt had made love. It was raining just like that. That was two years ago, she still remember it like it was yesterday.

_After a long day, she had decided to take a shower to relieve some stress. She remember letting her towel drop, and getting in the shower. The whole time she was in there, she was thinking about Wyatt, she stood there in the shower for a while. _

_She didn't turn the water on though. She just stood there. She was thinking about their first kiss that happened a few weeks ago. _

_He kissed her first, but she kissed him back, knowing that they couldn't possible be together. _

_They were friends for two years, before they got together, all these two years, her feelings had grew fro him, to a point where she would get jealous when she saw her with other girls. She knew that she had no right to get mad or jealous. _

_As she stood in the shower, she felt someone presence in the room. So she slowly opened the door and wrapped the towel around her, and stepped out. She looked up, and saw him standing there._

_She felt her heart beat faster and faster. What was he doing here, she tought. _

_She just stood there, almost paralyzed. She must have lost time, cause the next thing she knew he was mere centimeters from her._

_She placed one of her own his chest, she needed to know that he was real, and not just a figure of her imagination. Her other hand was holding onto the towel covering her naked body. _

" _Wyatt, what are you doing here" she asked him._

" _I needed to see you" he told her. She was just thinking the same thing. _

_Without saying another way, he bent down, and kissed her on the neck sweetly. He bit her which made her hiss. Just when she was about to open her mouth to say something, he caught her mouth by kissing her softly. She quickly kissed him back, the kiss turned passionately fast._

_Still kissing her, he took the hand that was holding the towel, and let it dropped on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_They continue to kiss, she didn't even care she was standing naked in front of him for the fist time. His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He didn't look at her body yet, but just felt her soft skin against his touch. _

_She stopped kissing him for a moment, so she could pull his shirt from his body. She then went to undid his pants. She removed his pants, along wit his boxers with his help. He started to kiss on her neck, She was backed to the shower, he slowly opened the door, and they got in. _

_She turn the water on with her powers. They started to kiss passionately while the water runs through their naked bodies. He was caressing every inch her body, making her _

_moan. _

_He started kissing her on the neck, and down to her shoulder, she leaned back against the shower wall, and closed her eyes, his fingers lightly touched her bare breasts. He got on his knees, kissing down to her stomach. _

_The combination of the water and his kisses were driving her insane. She moaned lightly, as he placed soft kisses down her thighs. _

_Once again, he started making his way up to her lips, never breaking the contact between his hands and her body. Feeling impatient, she pulled him up and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss._

_Before he continued he wanted to make sure that she was ready. _

" _Are you sure about this?" he asked her lightly. He didn't want her to feel pressure to do anything she didn't want to., he wanted to make sure she was ready._

" _Yeah, I am" she reached up and kissed him. She always wanted to save herself for someone special, and she was sure it was Wyatt. ._

_She parted her legs slightly and allow him entrance, he enter her gently , taking his time with her. He had backed her into the wall. He was kissing her neck, as he moved inside of her. This was the first time for her, he knew that. _

" _Oh, god" she screamed out. What she was feeling was a mix between pain and pure pleasure. _

_The intensity was so high, she felt like her whole body was on fire. Thousands of needles was going though her body. She has never felt like this before, _

_She looked though his eyes, and saw nothing but love._

" _I love you" he whispered in her ear. It wasn't the first time he had told her that, but it felt extra special now. _

_She didn't say anything back, and just moaned. Her moan was getting louder. She couldn't hold back anymore. _

" _Just let go" he told her. _

_With that she let go of everything that she was holding. They looked into each other eyes, and she knew it didn't matter who he is, he was the guy for her. _

_They repeated the whole thing again in her bedroom. She did not regret this night on bit. It's true what they say, when you find true love, everything seem to fall in place. _

Wyatt had fallen asleep in the couch, the TV was still on. The remote control was a second from falling out of his hand. Before he had fallen asleep, he was watching some reality TV shows. It's funny he was watching that he hated those shows. You would think after all these times, reality TV shows will be no more. But guess they're still there.

Lexa had flamed to Wyatt's living room. She smiled at the sight of Wyatt. She turned to see what he was watching.

" Reality Show, he hates those shows" she whispered to herself.

She took the remote control in his hands and shut the TV out. She bent down, and slightly touched his face. She brush a wisp of blonde from his eyes. Just then he grabbed her hand.

" I told you were sleeping" she told him.

" I was. What are you doing here?" He sat up on the couch, still holding her hand. " What are you doing here?" He bought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He then pulled her to his lap.

" I couldn't sleep" she told him the truth,

" So can I be a help to you?" he smirked.

" Well, you can start by…" she bent down and kissed him.

After she let go. " Come on" she took his hand, and they walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

" There's no way, you going to get some sleep now" he whispered in her ear.

" That was the plan" she said back. He laughed as they made their way to his bedroom.

The morning after…

Wyatt jolts upright in his bed, like when you wake up from a really bad nightmare. He looks around the room, the sun had just rose up. He turned over to find Lexa was not on his side. He heard the shower running from the bathroom.

His dream was so real, he felt like he was actually in the dream. He ran his hand though his hair.

Lexa came out f the bathroom,, with just a over size towel wrapped around her wet naked body. Well it was perfect for him, but too big for her.

" Hey, you're up"

" Yeah, what time is it?" he asked.

" 8:30" She crossed the room, to look for her clothes which were scattered around the room, due to last night's activities. She saw all of her clothes, except for her bra. Wyatt could see what she was looking. He chuckled lightly. He got up, and picked up the red bra, that he threw on the floor last night.

" Looking for this" he threw the bra at her. It landed on her head.

" Cute, real cute" she unwrapped the towel, and threw at the chair nearby, and started getting dressed. " So are you going to stare at me all day, or going to take a shower" she could feel his stare on her, as she got dressed. She didn't mind him starring. It's not like this is the first he seen her naked. But, he was acting like it was the first time he seen her naked though.

He laughed. " I was going to stare then, go and take a shower"

She took the towel, and threw it at her. " pervert" she told him as she laughed.

" As you wish, princess" he bowed to her, and took the towel, and made his way to the bathroom.

She finished getting dressed, She was wearing dark blue jeans, black tank top, and a black light sweater, she sat on the bed, to put her boots on.

Wyatt finally finished his shower, and walked back in the room.

" Finally" she teased him. " You shower like a girl"

He stuck his tongue at her. He went to his closet to pick out his clothes.

She walked over to him, wrapped her hands around his waist from behind and kissed his back. "What's wrong" she could tell that something was bothering him ever since he woke up.

" Nothing gets pass you, does it?" he told her. She knew him too well, sometimes. It got annoying at times.

" You should know that by now" she told him. He laughed.

He turned around, and kissed her on the forehead. " It's nothing" she gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you'.

" I'm fine really" he bent down and kissed her on the lips as a way to reassured her that he was actually fine, which he knew that she probably didn't believe him. But she would let it go for now.

" I hate when you do that" she told him.

" Always works" he said with a smile.

" Well, when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me" she said when they stopped kissing. " I have to go, I got class in 20 minutes"

" All right, I'll see you tonight" he told her.

" Count on it, babe" she kissed him on the cheek one last time, and made her way to the door.

He just stood and watched as she left. He didn't want to worry her yet. She had too much on her hands anyway. It could have been just a bad dream anyway. But it felt so real. He knew one thing, he couldn't lose her. She was too important to him. She was his world.

First he needed to know what the dreamt meant, he couldn't go his parents or to the Elders with this, the only choice was his brother. Which only meant, he had to tell Chris about their relationship. He knew Chris was going to mad as hell, and probably would not forgive him for not telling him about his relationship to Lexa.

So he got dressed, and orbed to his brother's apartment in New York.

_Author notes: THANKS YOU FOR READING_

_So this is the second fan fiction I'm working on. I had to write it. I _

_Couldn't get the story out of my head. It just kept calling my name. So now_

_The question is that should I continue, yes or no. Is it worth continuing. I really want to_

_Go on, but I need some encouragement. So please let me know what you guys think. _

_Till the next chapter, hopefully. _


	2. So Close

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

**Author's notes: I finally got around to updating, sorry it took so long, I've been **

**Focusing more on the other story I'm working. I apoligized for that. But Now I'm back.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they were great. **

**Re:goddessofthenight31, and asianchick8373: No, Lexa and Electra are not exactly the same, yes they have similar characteristics, but they're very different. Electra is an assassin, trained to kill, while Lexa is a college student who just happens to be a powerful witch, almost as powerful as Wyatt. I didn't mean it to be confusing. But the funny thing is that I keep writing Electra instead of Lexa. As the story progresses, it will easy to separate the two characters, hopefully.**

**Re: deanna3: yeah, Wyatt as a lawyer, I could see him as that. It was either that or**

**A social worker. I like Wyatt, the lawyer better, lol. **

**Re: midnightlighting36: Thanks for reviewing, you're right about what you say**

**How it doesn't matter that if you get reviews or not, it's about writing**

**For yourself. I do feel that way, but it's nice to have others**

**Appreciate your work. I definitely write for myself, first. So thanks**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

Wyatt orbed in Chris's apartment, which was near the college. For a New York city, it was pretty big, it had one average-size bedroom. It had a pretty good view which said something, after this is New York city we're talking about. It had a small kitchen, and living room.

When Wyatt spend the night, he would sleep in the couch,

He had orbed right in the living room. He was thinking maybe he should have orbed outside of the door, and knocked instead, just in case Chris was occupied.

_Oh well, This is too important, I need to talk him now, he thought._

He would live to regret that quick decision.

There was no sight of Chris in the living room, or kitchen for that matter. He started walking though the hall that lead to the bedrooms,

" Chris, are you here" he called out.

He opened the younger brother's bedroom.

He immediately closed it back.

" Wyatt" he heard his name called by his younger brother.

Chris and some brunette were practically making out, and possibly doing something else under the sheets.

Wyatt stood outside the door, shocked, seeing his little brother with another woman was the last thing he wanted to see.

" Sorry, bro" he called out, " I'll be in the living room"

Chris couldn't believe that his brother just walked in a very private moment. You would think the first time it happened, Wyatt would have learned his lesson.

" I'm sorry about my brother" he said to the brunette in the bed with him.

" It's okay, I have sisters, I know the feeling" She kissed him on the cheeks, she wrapped the sheet around her, and got about of the bed.

" You mind If I use your shower" she asked Chris.

" Sure, of course, it's right across" he told her. He put his boxer on and left the room. He had a brother to deal with it.

Wyatt sat on the couch silently, awaiting for his brother to come out and yelled at him.

" You got some explaining to do, young man" he told his older brother, as he came in the living room.

" Did I say I was sorry, so sorry" he gave his brother the puppy eyes.

Chris just laughed, his brother would always gave him that look every time he would messed up on something.

" So what was so important that you had to ruin one of the best thing that ever happened to my pathetic life"

" Once again, I'm sorry, Ok. I just needed to tell you something" he said as he scratched his head. To tell you the truth, he was kind of nervous about telling his brother about his relationship with Lexa.

Chris looked at his brother, he already that this was important, he knew his brother too well. " Okay, let me get take a shower and get dressed, we'll go out and we can talk"

" All right" Wyatt said, as he sat back down on the couch, patiently waiting for his brother return.

Chris went back to his brother. His girlfriend already come back in the room, she was getting dressed. She was medium tall, probably 5'7", light brown hair, she had caramel skin, and big brown eyes.

Chris came behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly.

" I'm sorry, Jess" he said to his three-month old girlfriend.

" Stop apologizing, Chris, did you forget that my roommate is one my sister. She's worse than Wyatt will ever be." she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. " You'll just have to make it up to me, that's all" she said seductively.

" I like that idea" he said before he kissed her softly.

After they finished kissing, " Call me, all right"

" Yeah, of course" he responded.

She took her bag and left the room. Chris immediately got in the shower to get ready to go out with Wyatt.

Jess ,whose full name was Jessica got out the room and headed for the door. She stopped when she saw Wyatt in the couch, just starring into space.

Her and Wyatt had been good friends, ever since, Chris introduced her to him. He was so easy to talk to.

" Wyatt," she called out his name.

" Jess" he snapped out his thought. He got up from where he was sitting and gave her a hug.

" Hey" she said as she hugged him back. " Long time no see Halliwell"

" We saw each other two weeks ago" he replied once they let go.

" Like I said, long time no see" she lightly punched him on the arm.

" Well, I see you've been keeping my little brother busy"

" Yeah, yeah. He's so needy all the time, he's worse than a girl" she said.

He laughed, "that's Chris for you"

" What's wrong with Chris" they heard Chris said as he came out into his bedroom, fully dressed in blue jean, and a light blue sweater, with a baseball cap on.

" Nothing" they both said at the same time. They all laughed.

" Well, I have to, you boys have fun" she kissed Wyatt on the cheeks, and did the same to Chris. But Chris was not happy about that. He held her hand, not letting her go.

" That's all I get" he said, drawing his best sweet voice.

She turned to Wyatt. " See what I mean, worse than a girl" Wyatt just laughed.

Jessica turned back to Chris, " I'm sorry" here, she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, for a while. After all Wyatt was still on the room.

" Happy" she said when she was done. " Of course" he said with a smile.

She turned around and headed for the door. " Bye guys"

" Bye" both brothers said.

" My baby brother's fall in love, how sweet" Wyatt said to his brother once Jessica left.

" I know right, she's just amazing" he said as he looked at the closed door. He was definitely falling for this one. Which was a good thing after what had happened last year.

" I'm glad, I mean after the whole Bianca thing, it's nice to see you happy and in love again.

Chris didn't say anything and just nodded in response. A few months ago, he had broken up with Bianca, his girlfriend of almost four years. They were supposed to get married.

Chris had thought for sure that she had the one for him. But she had betrayed him on the worse possible way. She cheated him on one of his best friends.

He found them on bed together. She even acted like she did nothing wrong. She told him that they weren't happy together anymore, funny thing that she told him that after she cheated him.

It had took Chris a really long time to get over her. He didn't think that he would be able to ever love someone like that. But then Jessica came in his life. They had met in school lat year. But he never looked at her that way, he was engaged to Bianca when he had met her. And Bianca was very jealous and overprotective, Chris has always hated that about her. He always felt that she acted that way cause she didn't trust him, but he had learned to deal with it, well not anymore.

" Come on, let's get lunch and you have to tell me what was so important that you had to ruin my morning" he said. Wyatt could tell that he didn't want to talk about Bianca anymore, who could blame him. That bitch betrayed him.

Chris grabbed his car keys, and together they headed for the door.

They went to this subway, near by. They both had ordered their food, well Chris ordered food, Wyatt not so much. It's not like he wasn't hungry or anything like that, he was a bit nervous about telling Chris about his secret. The last thing he was thinking about now was food.

" So, what is that you wanted to talk about" Chris said when he saw that Wyatt wasn't going to say anything,

" Huh, It's complicated, Chris" he scratched his head.

" What part in our life isn't? come on, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything" Chris told him, and Wyatt could see that he meant it. Wyatt already knew that.

" Well, for the past few nights, I've been having those dreams, well more like nightmares. Each of these nightmares are different, but they all have the same result" he stopped.

" What's the result?" Chris asked impatiently.

" I kill this girl" he told him.

They both went silence for a moment.

" It's not a dream, Chris, it's a premonition" he continued. " It will happen"

" Do you know who the girl is?" Chris finally said.

" Yeah, I do" Wyatt said,

Just then Chris's cell phone rang, he fished in his jeans pocket to get it.

" Hello, this is Chris" Wyatt sat there waiting for Chris to finish.

" All right, Thank you, I'll be right there" Chris said to the unknown caller. He hanged up, and turned his attention back to his brother. " I'm so sorry, but I have to go like now, you know the job I was telling you about, well I just got an interview"

" That's great Chris" Wyatt was really happy for Chris, he knew that Chris really wanted this job.

" The interview is like an half hour, I have to get home and get ready, I'm so sorry"

" It's okay, go, we'll talk later" Wyatt told him.

" Are you sure?" Chris asked, he didn't want Wyatt to feel abandoned, whatever Wyatt was going to tell him seem really serious.

" it's fine bro. Just go, hope you get the job" Wyatt said sincerely

" Thanks, did I ever tell you that you're my favorite brother"

" I'm your only brother," Wyatt responded.

" Yeah, yeah," he gave Wyatt a quick hug, and left.

Wyatt sat down on his chair, that was close. He was actually going to go though with this, if Chris didn't have to go.

He had a class in about an hour, but didn't really want to go. He had some research to do instead.

He left the restaurant, and went into a back alley, and orbed to his penthouse.

Meanwhile Electra was in her class, she wasn't really paying attention to what the professor was saying. She was thinking about Wyatt, she kept wondering what shook him up like that. She could sense that something was really wrong with him

He had been waking up in the middle of the night, in sweat. And couldn't go back to sleep, he just kept telling her that everything was fine, but she knew they weren't.

" Class dismissed" she heard her history teacher said. That was the only she had heard.

She closed her laptop, and put it in her bag, she made her way out of the class, she was about to get out, when she heard the professor called her name. "Ms. Alexander".

" Yes, Mrs. Garney" she responded.

" Is everything ok," the teacher asked her. " Yeah, why do you ask?" why is she apparent.

" It's just that you seem a bit distracted, it's seem that you're not here' the prof told her.

" I'm sorry, Mrs. Garney."

" It's okay, just wanted to make sure that you're all right" Mrs. Garney told with a smile. "I'll see you on Friday"

" Of course, Bye" with that she left, She got one more class to go before she can go home. Calculus was next, she walked up to her next class.

Wyatt had orbed to the manor, where his parents still lived. He was glad that they weren't in. he knew they would see that something was bothering him, and they would be asking questions. He was glad that they were on his vacation, on the other side of the earth.

He slowly entered the old style manor. This house had survived the worst of the worst, yet it still stood as strong as ever. He pass through the hall, and up the stairs to the attic, where he would find what he needed, The Book Of Shadows, of course.

He opened the door, and entered the room. The Book was at it usual place, at the podium. He crossed the room to the podium. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, he didn't knew where to start, but he knew the book would help him somehow.

So he just started going through the book, It had gotten really big. His aunts and mom had wrote in it a lot, about his and Chris's childhood, and the whole history about the other future and the other Chris.

Wyatt started thinking maybe that was the key to his dreams, well more like nightmares.

In these nightmares, his hair was longer, his clothes were bit different, almost a shade darker, and he had killed Lexa. In all of them, he was killing Lexa.

That was so disturbing, why the hell would he be killing Lexa. He loves that girl more than life itself. He would hurt himself first before ever hurting that girl. Something must have gone terribly wrong in the near future for that to happened.

He needed to talk to Chris, and he needed to tell Lexa about those nightmares, but he didn't want to alarmed her. Maybe this whole thing was just a part on his imagination, maybe he was just going crazy.

" damn it" he said, really to anyone since he was the only one in the room. He was getting frustrated, nothing, he couldn't find anything in the stupid book.

Electra's calculus class had just ended,

_Finally, she thought. That was class seemed to get longer and longer every time._

She didn't have to work today, so she had time to just rest before going to Wyatt's later on. Although they lived in different apartment, they usually spend their nights together. That was the time they could spend together, without having finding about their secret. The only nights they spend apart included when Chris was in town, or when Wyatt would visit Chris and stay there.

She got into her car, and drove home. Half an hour later, she arrived to her penthouse.

She got in, and just threw her stuffs, on the floor. She was too tired to care.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, took off her clothes and got into the shower.

She couldn't stop thinking about Wyatt's odd behavior in the last of couple of days. Something was definitely wrong with him, he was awake for the most of the night, and she knew he was tired. Every time she confronted him about it, he would denied there was anything wrong, or just change the subject.

But she knew whatever it was, it must have been pretty big. As a powerful she had the power read people's mind, but not Wyatt's. She found out very early on. She could sense his emotions, but nothing greater than that.

What she hated the most was that he hadn't comforted in her. That all being in a relationship is about, being able to rely and take comfort in each other. But she also knew he would eventually, the question was when?

Just then she heard a noise in her bedroom, she knew she was alone, and who would dare enter her house anyway. She turned off the water, she slightly slide the door to reached for the towel, but she felt a hand stopped her.

She smiled, when she felt the stranger's touch. She would know that touch anywhere.

Wyatt had orbed into her bedroom, and heard her in the shower.

She slides the shower door, to found him holding the towel. She stepped out and into the towel that he was holding into his arms.

He wrapped the towel around her naked body, and pulls her closer to him. She layed her head in his chest, inhaling his scent.

" What are you doing here, so early" she whispered into his chest.

" I just couldn't wait to see you" he told her. She looked up to his blue eyes, she reached up and kiss him on the lips.

They kissed for a while, then she let go,

" Come on" she took his hand and led him into her bedroom, she had to get dressed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and watched as she got dressed. She could feel the stare on her. For someone who had seemed her naked so many times before, he was still amazed and was watching her like it was the first time he had saw her.

" Enjoyed the show" she said as she turned around only dressed in a mini- jean skirt, and a long sleeved sweater

" Very much" he told her honestly.

" You're incorrigible" she said back, she walked over to the bed, and stood between his legs. He ran his hands on her bare legs,

" You wanna stay in?" she asked him,

" Yeah" he said softly, he really didn't feel like going out to eat tonight.

" All right, we'll just order something then" she told him, he nodded.

Hand in hand, they walked downstairs to order the food, and waited till it arrived.

Nothing special happened, they ate, watch some TV, they didn't talk much, Wyatt was really quiet, and Lexa wasn't they type of person that push people to open up when they didn't want to.

Lexa had fallen asleep on Wyatt's chest, in the couch, they were watching one of favorite drama show, but Lexa still fell asleep.

Wyatt though was wide awake, he loved watching Lexa sleep, he kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep himself.

Later that night…

Wyatt woke with a jolt. He was lying in bed, sweaty and tangled in the sticky sheets.

Another damn nightmare, he ran his hand through his damped hair.

He could feel a warm body pressed up against his and when he looked he saw Lexa lying asleep, face buried in his chest with her long blonde hair spread out across the pillow.

His arm was around her and she sounded asleep as her chest slowly rose and fell with the rhythmic breathing of her deep sleep.

He gently disentangled himself from her and moved slowly out of the bed. He sat on the edge for a moment, just looking at the window. He felt the breeze coming from the open windows.

He saw his clothes that were laying on chair across the bed, He quietly moved towards them and pulled on his jeans. He put on his t-shirt, he looked over once at Lexa's sleeping form before leaving the bedroom.

He went downstairs, and stepped outside, he needed some fresh air. The nightmares were only getting worse. They seem to be getting more real. Why the hell would he kill her, the whole thing was frustrating him, and the worse thing is that he couldn't go to his parents or brother so easily.

There was a way he could find what these nightmares meant, but that would be a last resort. The elders would help him, but which means they would probably found out about him and Lexa, that would be another problem. Those elders would find a way to take her away from him, he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

Maybe there was one elder that would help. With that he orbed out to his parent's house.

Till next chapter…

Don't forget to review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. A Talk With Leo

DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

_Author Notes: I only have two words, __**WRITER' BLOCK, **__I gotten it right after I finished _

_the second chapter, but now I am back, and better than ever. I hope all my readers _

_hadn't given up on the story and on me. I plan on going back and forth from this story_

_And to my other one. So the updates might longer , but I will try to at least make the _

_Chapters longer to make it._

_P.S: Thanks to Midnightlighting36, asianchick8373, sailor cyanide, EmSyd, and of course deanna3, my biggest fan ever. You guys all are awesome, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I particular sorry to made you guys wait that late for an update, So I dedicated that chapter to you guys. _

Enjoy...

Lexa's eyes slowly fluttered open, a yawn escaped her mouth, she turned to her side, to find that the other half of the bed was empty. She ran her hand through the bed. It was still warm, which means Wyatt had just left a little while ago. She wondered where he had gone to, and why was so important that he had leave in the middle of the night.

She stood up, and wrapped the thin white sheet around her. She walked over to the bathroom, and washed her face with some water. She ran her hand through her hair.

She walked back to the room, she looked around, and saw that he had left both his car keys and cell phone, which means he had orbed to his location and probably planned on coming back.

She walked to the closet, looking for something to wear, she opened her drawer and pulled out a simply boy short, and took one of the Wyatt's t-shirt, and threw it on her.

Barefoot, she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Wyatt orbed to the manor, where his parents still lived in. Once there were at least ten people living in that house at the same time. Everyone eventually had moved out in their own place, including Chris and Wyatt, which only left Piper and Leo. Which means, there was some silence in the house.

He looked around the living, and into the kitchen, nothing. Of course they weren't there. It was middle of the night, they were probably sleeping. Which what he should be doing, he had left Lexa alone, without leaving her a note or anything. I guess in a way, he didn't want her to know.

The fact that his father would probably be sleeping at this time totally slipped his mind. He ran his hand though his dark blonde hair. He lazily slopped on the chair near the counter.

He was way too tired for this, he hadn't gotten sleep for the past coupe of days, he was keeping this relationship from his parents and his brother, and now he had those damn nightmares to fuss about and worrying about loosing the love of his life.

" Wyatt" he heard a familiar voice said.

" Dad" he said getting from the chair, as his father entered the kitchen in his pajamas. Leo was surprised that his son was at the manor at this time.

" What's wrong, Wyatt" he asked calmly. He didn't want to jump into conclusion, that was Piper's job. But he could tell something was definitely wrong with his son. I guess him being here was the first clue.

" Don't worry, it's not a demon problem or anything like that, at least I don't think so." he said as he starched his head, and pulled the chair next to the counter and sat down.

" Okay" his dad also pulled a chair and sat. " You're going to have to help a bit out of here, son" he continued.

Wyatt just looked at him, and Leo could already tell his son was going through something bigger than him. " It's complicated, dad"

" Okay, but you wouldn't be here if you felt like you could handle it yourself, so just tell me" he lay his hand on his eldest son's shoulders, he could feel how tensed his son was.

Wyatt sighed, " It's just that, I have been having these nightmares lately, so to speak, but the thing is they feel more like premonitions than anything."

" But they are coming to you as dreams, haven't you had premonitions come to you as dreams before?" Leo asked.

" Not really, not like that. These dreams felt so real, like they are happening at the moment" he explained to his father.

" Okay, so what they are about?" Leo asked him.

" In all of them, I take this innocent's life with Excalibur. And I know what you're thinking, I didn't turn into the Wyatt from Chris's other future, this felt different, I felt like myself, but yet I still couldn't stop myself from killing her" he said.

Leo could see how worried his son was about this, he the twice blessed child usually was on top of everything and went to his parents only when he felt he couldn't handle things.

" Do you know who the innocent is?" his father asked. A good question indeed. Wyatt stiffed a bit by his father's question, and he prayed that his father didn't notice. But Leo did, after all, he knew his son all too well. Now he was curious who the mysterious innocent was.

He knew exactly who the individual was. It was Lexa. If he told his father that who she is, then Leo would asked him her identity, then he would also have to tell him how he knew her. However he came all this way, he can't lie now. After a moment of long silence, he finally said " Yeah, I do"

" Okay, who is he, Wyatt?"

" It's a she, dad" he told his father. " Okay, who is she?"

" I can't tell you that, not now anyway. But I need to figure what these nightmares or premonitions mean, and how can I stop them" Wyatt continued.

" Okay, I'll help you in any way, but I think you should tell your mom "

" No, dad, you can't tell them." Wyatt knew his mother would, one overreact, then she would tell her sisters, then they would all overreact, and it would become this huge thing. Then surely, he would have to tell them about Lexa, and he was not ready to do so. " Please, I'm begging, this has to stay between us, for now anyway" he continued.

" Fine, at least talk to your brother about this, please" Leo pleaded with him.

" I will, thanks dad" he said as he gave his dad a hug. " I have to go" with that he orbed back to Lexa's penthouse, leaving Leo alone in the kitchen.

" Leo" he heard his wife's voice from upstairs.

" I'll be up in a second" he told Piper. Leo wondered who this girl was, and her relationship to his son.

Wyatt orbed back to Lexa's room, expecting to find Lexa still in bed, but she wasn't, he knew he wasn't gone that long. Then he saw her balcony door open.

She was standing there barefoot, wearing nothing but his shirt, obviously lost in her thought.

He walked over where she was standing, still unnoticed by her, so he thought. He just stood there for a while, he didn't make his presence known.

Of course Lexa noticed him, she could sense him a thousand mile away.

Finally he walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He gently kissed her on the neck, she smiled, and lay back feeling his soft lips on her neck.

" Why aren't you in bed" he whispered in her ear.

" I should ask you the same question" she answered, she thought his question was bit ironic to say the least.

" Fair enough" he said, she got him there.

She turned around to face him, " So where were you" Wyatt was expecting that, he didn't really blamed her for wanting to know, he didn't leave her a note or anything like that. He also didn't think she would be up too.

He sighed, he slightly touched her face. " I was at the manor, I had to talk to my dad"

" At three in the morning?" she asked.

" Yeah" he laughed, " at three in the morning"

" It must been important" she guessed, what would he disturb his parents that early in the morning for something less than important.

" So what was the emergency?" she asked him.

He didn't answered her, he just stood there looking at her, he was deciding whether he was ready to tell her about his nightmares or not, could she handle them. Well of course she could handle them, she was one of the strongest person he knew. But it didn't mean she would be ready for them.

After a while, she finally broke the silence when she saw he wasn't going to answer her question, " You're not going to tell me, are you?" she scoffed, and looked away.

He could see that he had hurt her feelings a bit, he lifted her chin so he look into his eyes,

" I'm sorry" he told her. God, he wanted so bad to tell her, but he knew in his heart he wasn't ready yet, he had to find out what they meant first.

She sighed, " I know," she knew he would tell her when he was ready. " Just whatever it is, don't take it upon you to handle it by yourself, I'm here for you, I'm always here for you" she continued.

" I know there was a reason I like you so uch" he said making her laugh. " I'm serious, Wy"

" I know, princess, I know" he said, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

After a couple of seconds, she pulled away. " We should go back to bed"

" Yeah, you go ahead, I'll be there in a minute". he told her.

She just nodded and walked past him, she opened the balcony, she took a look back at Wyatt, then disappeared in the room.

Wyatt closed her eyes, and felt the wind on his face. It was so quiet and so peaceful, but he knew it would not stay that way. Peace was something he didn't take for grated. His family were never at peace for so long. Just as he thought his life was about to get back to some type of normalcy, whatever that was, now this happens.

The love of his life was in danger, and he was possible responsible for it. Now he had to find a way to make those nightmares did not come true, whatever it took.

He slowly opened his eyes, and took a breath.

He walked back to the room, Lexa was not in bed, he wondered where she was, but after a second, he heard the water on the sink running.

He sat on the bed, he took off his shoes, his pants leaving him with his boxers, he pulled his shirt over his head. He laid down on his back on the bed, and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Lexa came back in the room, she saw Wyatt had already lay in bed, he seemed peaceful, and in deep sleep, but she knew he wasn't. She was the one who would always fall asleep quickly. Wyatt would be the last one to fall asleep.

She would sleep first, he would watch her sleep before falling asleep himself.

She climbed on the bed next to him, she lay her head on his chest and close her eyes.

Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her. And she knew in a matter in minutes she would fall asleep. Then couple of minutes later, he followed.

Five hours later…

Lexa was the first one up, she had a class in an hour, which she was going to be late for if she didn't hurry.

Wyatt was asleep, while she was in the bathroom getting ready. She choose to put on a simply jeans, with a v-shaped simply white tee and her hair was in a pony tail, and a flip flop on her feet. Comfort was the theme of the day. She apply light make -up as usual, she came back into the room.

Wyatt was still sleeping, which was understandable since he only left asleep a few hours ago. He didn't have anywhere to be anyway, he didn't work till much later on.

But Lexa was going to wake him up anyway, and she knew exactly how to do that. She straddled him in the bed. She started to kiss from his neck down to his bare chest. She was glad he never liked sleeping with a shirt on. She kept kissing down and down.

He stirred a bit, but still didn't wake up. She knew if she continued what she was doing, he would wake up eventually, she started kissing her way up back to his neck.

She started nibbling on his ear, " wake up sleepyhead" she whispered in his ear. Still nothing, she then blow slightly in his ear, that got him to stir once more, but he still didn't wake up.

She started to suck at his neck, she was going to keep it up until he woke up. She knew he wouldn't last.

Wyatt moaned slightly, Lexa's lips was doing wonder in his neck, that girl was amazing.

He opened his eyes, " what are you doing?" he asked her.

" Isn't it obvious" she whispered against his skin, not breaking contact with his neck. She bit her lightly, making him hiss.

She stopped sucking at his neck, and gently brushed her lips against his cheek.

He looked at her and laughed, " So now, Ms. Alexander, why did you wake me, when you know I don't have to be up for four more hours" he said as he looked at what time it was.

" I wanted my goodbye kiss" she simply said.

He smiled, " You wake me up for that"

" Yes, I woke you up for that, once I get my kiss, you can go back to sleep if you like" she explained to him.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair,

" So, can I get my kiss now, so I could go. I'm going to be late"

" I don't know. You just woke up from a really good dream,"

She raised her eyebrows, " What kind of dreams?" she asked.

Wyatt winked at her, she rolled her eyes.

" Fine your lost" she was about to get off him, when he grabbed her, and kissed her on the

Lips for a mere minute.

" Happy?" he asked her.

She cupped his face with her hands. She slowly stroked his face with one hand. She kissed on the neck once more. " Very" she told him.

" Lexa, about last night, I" he started saying, when Lexa caught him off with her lips.

" Don't" she whispered against his lips. " It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I know you'll tell me when the time is right, just don't wait too long" she said.

" You got it" he said.

" I should go, I'm going to be late" she said getting off him. He sat up on the bed, and placed his legs on the floor. Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand, and pulled back to him.

" Now, I want my goodbye kiss" he said.

She smiled, " No problem" she reached up and kissed him, he moaned into the kiss. She roamed her hands through his bare chest, while he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him more intensly. " You need to go" Wyatt whispered against her lips, breaking the contact between their lips for a second.

" I know" she said, but still continued kissing him, he smiled into the kiss.

After a couple of seconds, she finally let go. " I'll see you tonight?" she asked him.

" Yeah" he told her,

With that, she took her bag and jacket, and left the room.

Wyatt watched as she left the room, then headed for the bathroom. He grabbed his towel, and enter the shower. He turned the shower head and got in.

As soon as the water hits his body he felt relaxed, he just closed his eyes, and let the water fall on him.

So that's chapter three, I hope you guys like it, it didn't end with a cliff hanger or anything huge, that's for the next chapter.

Please tell me what you guys think and come back for chapter 4, which should be about in two weeks. This time, I promise, as soon I am finished with my other charmed fic, I'll start on this one. Later…


	4. Lexa's Parents Part 1

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMEDS AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author: After a long, long, long break, I am finally back. I have been extremely occupied with both school and work. I apologized for the long wait. And hope you guys find it in your heart to forgive me.

Thanks to Deanna3, EmSyd, and Songorita for the reviews. You guys are the coolest.

ENJOY…

One week later…

Wyatt was still on searching for the meaning of his nightmares. He has yet to tell, Chris or the rest of his family members. He needed time, he needed to be ready first, and in order to do that, he needed to know why was he having these nightmares.

The hardest part of all that, is of course not been able to tell Lexa. He felt like he was betraying her in some way. They were each other's rock. There was nothing that on wouldn't tell the other, they weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, they were best friends.

And keeping something like that from her felt so wrong. She was so patient, since that night she had asked what was wrong and he had told her he couldn't tell her yet, she had not asked him about it. He loved that about her.

In his eyes, she was nearly perfect, the faults she had were invisible to him, he loved her faults. It's funny how his thoughts would start on one thing and end up on her. Love makes people crazy.

Right now, he was on the living room, laying down on the couch reading a book. Lexa was on the kitchen getting something to drink. With Chris staying with him next week, they wouldn't get to spend much time together.

" want anything?" she heard Lexa asked from the kitchen.

" No thanks" he replied.

" You sure?" she said, coming out of the kitchen with some juice, and a full bowl of ice cream.

" Yeah" he said, not even lifting his eyes from his book.

She laughed, " Interesting book, huh" she said as she sat down next to him.

" You said something" he said, teasing her.

She hit him on the leg, " kidding" he said. He lifted his leg, and passed it over her head, so now she was sitting between his legs, she moved on top of him. She snatched the book from him,

" hey" he said,

" Let's see what's more interesting than me" she said.

He laughed,

" Let's see," she said as she reads the cover, 'Interpretation of Dreams', she looked back at him, he knew what she was thinking about. But he knew she wouldn't bring the subject again, it just wasn't her.

" Definitely not more interesting than me" she said, he laughed, " Yeah" he agreed,

He took the book from her and put it aside, and bought his full attention to her. He placed a kiss on her upturned lips. " Nothing is more interesting than you, princess".

He stroked her face gently, " Good to know" she said.

She got up from him, and went back to her bowl of ice cream, and went back to the TV program.

Just when Wyatt was about to go back to his book, the phone rang. He was looking around the living for the phone.

" It's in the kitchen, in case you were wondering" Lexa told him without even lifting her eyes form the TV.

" Thanks" he said as he got up from the couch, and headed for the kitchen to answer the phone.

Just then she heard her cell phone ring, she reached over and grabbed it, it was her brother. She sighed, and put it right back.

_It's not like she hated her brother, it was just she couldn't deal with him right now. _

_Her brother was one of the few people in her family she could actually stand. They grew up as close siblings, but they had many fights also, mainly because they each had a different relationship with their parents and were so different from each other._

_Unlike her, he was the golden child, he was their favorite, although they wouldn't admit to themselves. _

_He had willing decided to get into the family's business. He had live up to their parent's expectations. _

_While she was the rebel, and had her a mind of her own. She refused to live her life according to someone else's expectations._

_Maybe that was the problem. She was as stubborn as her father. She was not going to let anyone tell her how to live her life. _

_Travis had done everything their parents wanted. She hated the fact he was like them, but she was also jealous of the attention and love her parents had given him. _

_Most of the times, she felt like she was invisible to them, especially when her brother was around. It was always 'Travis this, Travis that'. She was nothing like her brother Travis that's for sure. _

_God, she sounded bitter_.

Once again her cell phone, but this time it was a message, she looked at it,

" _Come on, Sis, stop ignoring my calls. I am back in town, and I just wanted to see my little sister, so come have diner at the mansion with me, our parents are expecting the both of us to be there"_

" Great, just fucking great" she said to herself, not knowing that Wyatt had just entered the room.

" What's so fucking great?" he asked, frowning.

" Nothing" she said, as she threw her cell phone on the table, " I'll be back" she said so sudden and headed upstairs.

Wyatt already knew something had happened, and that something had to involved her family. He obviously knew of her relationship with them. Although his family was overbearing at times, he was so lucky to have his family.

Yes, his family were overbearing at times, but it was their way to show their love.

Lexa's parents was nothing like his. They all cooped in their own little world to see what was going on with their daughter. They knew nothing of her life, they showed no interests in her feelings and emotions. To them showing emotions and talking about your feelings were signs of weakness.

So she grew up never expressing her feelings. All that feelings cooped up inside was not a good thing.

A few minutes later, Lexa came back from the bathroom, she sat down, and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

" Everything's all right" Wyatt asked her. He pulled her against him, she lay her head against his broad chest for comfort.

" Yeah, fine" she said, she was lying and she knew Wyatt wouldn't believe her, but she was hoping he would let it be.

" I'll take that for now" he said.

" Thanks" she whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. He lay down comfortably on the couch, and held her in his arms.

He lay his hand down her back to keep her comfortable. She positioned one of her legs in between his two and her other on top. She wrapped her arm around him, and lay her head on the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes.

He magically turned off the TV giving her some peace, He was creating soothing circles on her back, and was playing with her hair. He loved moments like that. Moment he could just be with her without complications or worries. Moments that they can called their own.

_Flashback…_

_Two years ago, they were at Lexa's penthouse. Wyatt was cooking her dinner. She sat on the kitchen counter just watching him. He was an amazing cook, and he looked so dawn sexy doing it. She was never interesting in the food, but how he prepared the food. _

_He was shopping some lettuces, when he stopped and looked at her. _

" _What?" he asked her, he could feel her stare on him._

" _Nothing," she shrugged, _

_He went back to his what he was doing. And she went back to what she was doing, which was of course was checking Wyatt out. _

_He laughed, _

"_What's so funny" she asked?_

" _You" he told her, " Now Mr. Halliwell, how I am funny" _

" _You know what you are doing" he told her. She laughed. " Well you can't hardly blame, can you" she said, she did not hide she was checking him out. _

_Wyatt looked at her, " You are so bad" _

" _Yeah" she grinned._

" _Do you mind if I finished our diner?" he told her._

" _Please" she told him, just then she heard her cell phone ringed form the living room. _

" _Excuse me" she said as she hopped down, and went to retrieve her cell phone. He went back to finishing preparing the diner. _

_Lexa came back a few minutes later, " Sorry about that" _

" _It's fine" he told her, I'm almost done. He stirred the sauce, " Come here, " he told her. She came around, " taste this" he handed her a wooden spoon, _

" _That's really good" she told him. She licked her lips,_

_God it drove him crazy when she does that_, _every time she would do that, he could only think about kissing those sweet lips of hers. It's funny she was thinking about the same thing. _

_He ran his thumb over her bottom lips, He reached down, and slowly kissed her. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. She put the wooden spoon on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, not wanting to ever let go. _

_They both stopped when the need to breathe came up, but they stay as they were . _

"_It's really good" she said, they both laughed. Then Wyatt's mood suddenly changed, he could sensed that they were no longer alone. _

" _What's wrong" she asked him. " Can you feel that?"_

_Lexa frowned " Feel what" just as she just finished saying that, the room was filled with demons, not just demons, the source's henchmen. _

_Lexa turned around, " Great", she mumbled. Wyatt's grip on her hand had become tighter. _

_There at least twenty demons in the room, each of them had a fireball on their hand, just ready to launch. _

" _The Twice-Blessed Child" the leader of them said, _

" _We have a message for you from our king" he said, he didn't wait to hear her response, " Now" he yelled, all of them just launched their fireballs at Wyatt and Lexa. _

_Wyatt immediately raised his shield around the both of them, _

_Wyatt had just killed the last of them, they have been fighting for at least an half hour, it seemed the more they killed the more appeared. Lexa's penthouse had definitely suffered the most. _

" _I guess the Source wasn't kidding about wanting to send me a message, I wondered what it meant" Wyatt said with his voice full of sarcasm. _

" _Wyatt" Lexa whispered, _

" _What?" he asked, Lexa had her back to him. She turned around, her hands were filled with blood. Wyatt ran to her and the exact time to catch her falling body in his arms. He carried her upstairs in her room, and lay her down on the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the big stab wound. _

_This whole time, she was hurt, and he didn't even noticed. He lay his hands on her wounds, and they started to glow. It looked like she was healing, but only half way. He could only heal the witch side of her, not the demon side. _

_Lexa slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was slightly blurred, her dark green eyes landed Wyatt's fierce blue eyes. She try to sit up, Wyatt immediately stopped, " hey, you need to lay down, I couldn't completely heal you" he told her. _

_She smiled, " I'm fine, really." She slowly sat up, and ran he hand through her hair. _

_Wyatt's eyes never left her face. He just kept starring at her. She noticed it too. _

" _Come here" she said, he sat on the edge of the bed, she got up, and straddled him, _

_She took his right hand, and placed it over her wound, then over her heart, " Feel it, it's beating, really I am fine" _

_She cupped his face with her hand, and slightly kissed his cheeks, and whispered " Thank You" in his ears._

_Her voice sounded so beautiful to him. She bought her lips from his neck to his cheek, and to his lips, she kissed him feverishly. His hand slipped around her waist, holding her tight as if he never wanted lo let go. _

_His mouth lingered on hers as Sara wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck _

_He broke contact with her lips and he dipped his head, placing kisses along he neck and collarbone._

_She moaned softly, loving the sensation he was giving her with his lips. _

_Lexa pulled his mouth to hers once more, kissing him feverishly as he returned the kiss and his hands made their way to the hem of her shirt where he unbuttoned the bottom two buttons. _

_His hands had just snaked their way under the cotton material and began caressing her skin when he heard Lexa hiss and felt her tense against him._

_He immediately pulled back from her, looking at her face to see her biting her lip in pain._

" _It's okay" she told him, _

" _You hissed" he responded_

" _I know" she whispered, before kissing him again. By kissing him, she hoped to make him forget about her hissing from pain. _

_After a few seconds, Wyatt pulled back, to look into her dark green eyes. God they were so beautiful, he couldn't hold it back no more. _

" _I love you" he told her. _

_She was both shocked and happy about this confession. She didn't say anything, but stare into his beautiful blue eyes. She was looking for something, hesitation, or doubtless, but nothing, all she could see was love. _

_He waited as she looked into his eyes, she could tell she was looking for something, _

" _I love you too" she said finally, and bought her lips to his, in a soft kiss. _

_She smiled, and licked the bottom part of her lips. _

_He cupped her face so gently, she closed her eyes, she opened her eyes. She just realized what this also meant. _

_When she saw how he was looking at her, she smiled at him, but he could tell that something had changed. He was actually thinking the same think. They would have to keep their relationship a secret. _

_Wyatt didn't want to think about that now, right now it was about them confessing their love to each other. _

_He slid his hands into her hair, to the back of her neck, and bought her lips to his. He whispered " It's all right" as their lips touched. She smiled, and kissed him deeply. _

_His lips left hers to burn a trail down her neck, his hands roamed, fingers brushing the thin strap of her shirt, baring it for his kiss. She slid her hands under his t-shirt. _

_He reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, and threw it carelessly on the floor, as she continued to devourer at his lips_.

The sound of Lexa's cell phone woke Wyatt from the dreams/memories. He didn't even realized when he had fallen asleep.

He noticed that Lexa wasn't sleeping next to him, instead she was sitting on the edge of the bed, she was just staring into step, with her cell phone in her hand. He doubt she noticed that he was awake and wondering what she was doing.

" Lexa" he said after a while. She didn't respond. So he gently tapped her shoulder, which startled her a bit

" sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok"

" Yeah, I'm fine Why?."

" because, I called your name, and you didn't even respond" he explained to her.

" Yeah, must have spaced out or something." she told him,

" I should go" she said after a minute or so.

" Do you have to?" he asked her, with Chris coming to stay, they couldn't spend every night together.

" Yeah", she sigh. She didn't want to go. " I have something I need to do"

" All right"

She got up, kissed Wyatt one last time and left the room.

Wyatt sighed, he hated when she close up like that. Lexa was never the type to talk about her feelings. In her family, opening up was a sign of weakness, and that was unacceptable.

He ran his hand though his hair and lay back down on the bed.

Meanwhile, Lexa had flamed to her parents' mansions. She walked through the

kitchen, she did not see her parents or her brothers, just the house's chefs.

" There you are" a voice said behind her.

She turned around to face the person whose voice belonged to. " Travis"

" well, give me a hug, sis" her brother told her.

She walked over , wrapped her arms around her brother.

Travis was taller than her, he was about Wyatt's height. But unlike Wyatt, he hag green eyes, and dark short hair. Just like Wyatt, he looked like the typical American golden boy.

Travis hugged her back so tightly. " I missed you, sis"

She lets go, " I missed you too" she said, but Travis noticed that she wasn't so happy.

" You don't look so happy to see you"

" Of course I am, I'm just tired, that's all"

" I can see that, Lea" He lifter her chin with his hands to take a good look at her.

'Lea' was the nickname that Travis had given her when she was little.

" I just need rest, I'll be fine. I just woke up, and came here" she assured him.

" All right, well our parents have invited some of their friends, and you're not even properly dressed" He said.

She looked down at her outfit, she was still in a tee-shirt and ripped jeans.

" Yeah, our parents would die if I showed up at diner like this" she said,

He laughed, " yeah, so you better get dressed, I'll be downstairs waiting for you" He kissed her on the forehead and left her in the kitchen.

She ran her hand through her hair, and made her upstairs to her old bedroom to find a suitable outfit for the affair. God, she hated those things.

In her bedroom….

The bedroom was exactly the way it was when she left it years ago. Sometimes it was had to believe that she actually lived in this place. She picked out this beautiful short green dress. She was fixing her hair when her mother enter the room,

" you look beautiful, dear"

" Yeah" she said, not even bother to turn around and face her mother.

" The color really brings out you eyes" her mother continued on.

Her mother walked toward her, and touched her hair.

" I know you don't like these diners or affairs or whatever, but I am glad you are here, It means a lot to both me and your father, Lexa."

" I am here for my brother" Lexa flat out told her. Her mother knew that well.

" I know, and I appreciate it none of the less" she said as she stroked her only daughter's long blonde locks.

" I knew what you're feeling, honey. I went through the same thing with my parents when I was your age" she continued.

" I highly doubt it, mom"

Her mother smiled, " Don't worry, you will be saying the same thing to your daughter"

Lexa finally turned around and got up,

" No mother I won't, because I will never let my daughter feel like I am right now" she said, and just left the room.

Wyatt had tried to go back to sleep after Lexa had left, but it was no use. So he had gone downstairs to watch some TV.

He kept thinking that there was something was seriously bothering her, and she would not tell him what it is.

With Chris coming to visit, they won't get to spend a lot of time together.

His cell phone just vibrated, he picked it to look at it. It was a text message from Chris.

"_you're still awake, bro"_

Wyatt laughed, and reply

" _lol, if I wasn't, now I am, doof ball_"

Chris " _cute, real cute, seriously what are you still doing up?"_

Wyatt " _can't sleep, got a lot of things in my mind" _

Chris _" Like what, a girl. Please don't tell me my brother got a girlfriend"_

Wyatt thought 'If you only knew'

" _Maybe"_

Chris " _ooh, go bro, go bro_"

Wyatt " _ur a dumbass"_

Chris "_ur still love me? So what's her name"_

Wyatt " _If there is indeed a girl, u would not hear about her in a text"_

Chris "_So there is a girl, must be serious by your text"_

Wyatt " _We'll talk when you get here tomorrow, lil bro"_

Chris "_All right, Wy, I'll see you 2morrow_"

Wyatt closed his cell phone, and lay back his head on the couch, and closed his eyes.

His cell phone vibrated again, he thought it was from Chris again. But he noticed it was from Lexa." _Sorry I ran out on you like that, I just got a lot things on my mind. I'm sorry"  
_

Wyatt reply, "_Hey, don't be, it's fine."_

Lexa, "_Yeah, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, then"_

Wyatt, _"Yeah, I love you"_

Lexa, " _Love you too"_

At the diner…

The guests had all arrived, Lexa was sitting in the kitchen by her self, she knows she should have make her presence known. But she was not comfortable dealing with those people, meaning her parent's high rich friends. Most of them were rich snub who had nothing to do better than judge and criticized the less privilege than them.

" Hey, sis, you ready to go in" her brother said as he enter the kitchen.

" To be honest, no" Lexa responded.

" Come on" Travis said as he held out his hand to her. After a brief second, she took it, and they made their way to the ball room, where the diner was being held, hand in hand.

All eyes immediately turned to them, of course. The only person Lexa saw was her father.

Travis pulled her chair for her, and she sat down.

" Well finally, I thought you weren't going to show" her father told her.

She smiled, and said nothing, and the diner started.

Author notes: Picture Marco Dapper as the actor for Travis, Lexa's brother. And for those ho have no idea what he looks like, Google him, he is beyond delicious.

This is it for now. Come back for more, till next one

So now please push that button, and REVIEW, and make my day.

Does it matter, good or bad I can take it.


	5. Travis, Part 1

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author Notes: I finally got off the WRITER'S BLOCK that I have been for the past couple of MONTHS

ENJOY...

The diner went on pretty much smoothly, her parents made sure it did.

They were perfectionist after all. Her brother Travis was the hit of the party as always. He was always the outgoing one. He actually could stand those people, unlike Lexa.

Speaking of Lexa, she did not socialized much, she pretty much stay by her self, her brother Travis keep pushing her to socialize, but she was not in the mood at all. This was the last place she wanted to be. She would rather be home, or in the arms of rather handsome tall blonde.

She could not wait till this stupid dinner to be over, so she could go home or to Wyatt's. She kind left him in the dark. She was just so pissed off at her parents, and at her brother for forcing her to be here.

The diner was finally coming to an end, the guests have started to leave, her parents and her brother were saying their goodbyes.

_Finally, Lexa thought._

She was in kitchen, drinking a glass of white wine when her brother came into the room, and sat across of her.

" Are you enjoying the night, sis" he told her with a smile, he already knew she was miserable.

" Yeah, something like that" she said as she rolled her eyes, her voice full of sarcasm.

Her brother knew she was being sarcastic, he sighed.

" I know this isn't easy for you, being back in this house, having diner with my parents and these people out of here, and I know the only reason you are here is because of me"

" Yeah, you're right" she flat out told him.

" I appreciate that, lil sis, I really do. I know you don't have the best memories in this house." he told her.

Lexa sighed, " Yeah, but it is all in the past, I am not that same little girl who grew up in this house, so yeah" she took a sip of her white whine. The last thing she wanted now was to relive those memories.

" Yeah, you're not, sometimes I miss that girl, Lea. She used to look up to me, I was your rock, now it seem like you don't need me or anybody else for that matter."

Lexa just looked at him, _He was wrong, she did need someone, Wyatt. However she was not about to say that to him. No one knew of her relationship with him, and she wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon. She knew her parents would disapprove. Her dating a white lighter, who happens to be one of the charmed sons. They would see that as betrayal. _

" I'm sorry you feel that way, Travis. I don't really know what else to tell you"

She ran her hand through her hair, " I'm sorry" she said softly, she wasn't even sure that he would hear her.

He did hear her though, " So am I Lea, I miss my sister, I just want my sister back, okay"

She looked down on her drink, why the hell did he want her to do? She was here, wasn't she? But she admit that she has been distant lately from her whole family lately, including Travis. Yes, it was not fair to him, but she just did not know what to do. She knew what was between them.

" Lea, are you listening to me?" he said, when it looked like she wasn't going to say anything.

" I heard you, Travis" she said a bit frustrated. "I heard you" she repeated.

" If you heard, then give me what I want, give me my sister back, please."

She sighed, " You have me Travis, I am here, aren't I?"

" Are you? Yes you are physically here, but not emotionally. Seriously Lea, I don't even know who you are?" he exclaimed.

" I am not doing this right now." she said,

" what? you mean having a real conservation. Yeah, cause only families do that, right?" he said, Lexa could tell he was hurt, and to know she was the cause of his pain.

" I just don't have the energy, I am tired, all I want to do is go home" she told him.

" Fine, tell me something though, are you hiding something from me?" he said carefully.

Of course she was hiding something from him. She looked at him carefully, but didn't say anything.

" I'll talk to you later Travis" she finally aid as she put her drink down, and shimmered out the kitchen, leaving Travis to stare into the space she occupied a second before.

Lexa shimmered outside of her parent's mansion. It was raining hard, being inside so long she didn't realized that. In a matter of seconds, she was soaking wet.

She looked back at the house once and shimmered to the place she left the safest, Wyatt's penthouse, of course. She would have shimmered into her own penthouse, but she didn't want to be alone, not tonight anyway.

She knew that Chris, Wyatt's little brother was in town, so she shimmered into Wyatt's room quietly.

The room was empty. He wasn't in his room, but she sensed he was near. Then she heard the shower running.

Wyatt was in the shower, when he sensed someone into his bedroom. He knew it wasn't Chris. First Chris was sleeping soundly in the guestroom, and Chris would have knocked before entering the room.

He slowly turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He stepped out of the tub, and walked out the bathroom, and into his bedroom. The first thing he noticed was Lexa soaking wet in the middle of his room.

" Lexa" he said, not really believing his eyes.

He took the towel nearby and wrapped around her, he knew she was freezing. She was quivering. She instantly wrapped her arms around him.

" I shouldn't be here. I know Chris is here" she said.

" It's all right" he told her, as he hold her tightly in his arms. They stayed in the same position for a couple more minutes. Neither of them really wanted to go. But Wyatt wanted to know what happened tonight.

He slowly let her go, but still holding her close. He brisked away some of her hair out of her face. "What's wrong."

" Nothing" she said, looking at him, " Nothing" she whispered.

" You're standing in my room, soaking wet, and looked absolutely upset, and I am supposed to believe that nothing is wrong" Wyatt told her, he hates seeing her hurt, and upset. And feel the urge to hurt whoever hurt her.

" It was nothing, I came here cause I didn't want to be alone, I'll leave if you want me to" she said, as she stepped back away from him, but still in the circle of his arms.

" You have to be kidding me, why would you say something like that when you know it is not true" he said, clearly hurt that she would even thin something like that.

She ran her hand through her hair, " I'm sorry, okay. I just don't want to talk about okay. Just drop it"

" No" he almost yelled at her. " I won't drop it, you have been so distant lately, just tell me what is wrong". He has been patient with her.

That pissed her big time. He sounded exactly like Travis, he should know better, " I am not the only keeping a secret" she retreated.

He sighed, he also ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. " I already told you that…"

" Yeah. I know. You'll tell me when you are ready, I get it okay" she interrupted.

" I didn't mean to say what I said, I'm just tired, and wants to go asleep. I am tired of people thinking there is something wrong with me. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine, okay. I'll see you tomorrow" with that she shimmered out before Wyatt could protest.

Wyatt juts stood there motionless, he did not really believe what just had happened. What the hell happened to her tonight. But he knew her family had something to do with it.

Lexa appeared in her penthouse two seconds later. God, she was exhausted. She just wanted to crawl on her covers and never wake up. She looked down on herself, she was barefoot, her clothes were sticking to her. She stripped off her wet clothes, and got into the shower.

Meanwhile Wyatt had finished getting dressed. He was really worried about Lexa. She was his world, his best friend, he didn't know what he would without her. He closed his eyes for a second sensing for her, he sense she was at her penthouse. He could sense her pain. So he immediately orbed out.

Lexa had just finished in the shower, she pulled out a big shirt on her and lay on her bed. She lay her bed on her pillow and closed her eyes and ten minutes she feel asleep.

Wyatt just orbed to her bedroom. He saw her asleep on her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her face gently.

" I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he whispered to her, he know she wasn't going to hear him, but he needed to say it regardless.

He kissed her forehead, and was about to get up, when he felt her grab his hand.

" Please stay" she said, opening her eyes.

He didn't even know that she was no longer asleep. He slid under the covers with her, his hands slid around her, while she wrapped her hands around his waist. She laid her bed in his chest, and closed her eyes.

He gently stroked her hair. He kissed the top of his head, and closed his eyes. There she felt the safest, in his arms.

Two Hours Later…

Wyatt's eyes were the first one to open, they spend the whole night the same way that they fell asleep last night. He still had wrapped his arms around her waist, while her head laid on his chest, and left arm slayed across his stomach.

He looked down on her, she was still asleep, but not for long. Her eyes slowly opened, to find two familiar blue eyes looking down on her. Those eyes that showed nothing but forgiveness, trust, hope, passion, love, and forgiveness.

Those eyes belonged to the man that had saved her life. That same man that she has hurt.

Wyatt could tell what she was thinking, he could feel the guilt in her eyes. He started to stroked her hair lightly.

" You have no reason to feel guilty, I push you too far."

She didn't say nothing, she just kissed his cheek, his jaw line, and went down to his neck,

" I'm still sorry," she whispered into his ear, so softly. She continued her assault on his neck.

" Lexa" He moaned her name softly.

She got up, and straddled his waist, and pulled him up toward her, her lips immediately descending on his.

His hands lay comfortable at his waist, pulling her closer to him, he knew that he should stop them, so they could talk about what happened last night, but he could not. He could not denied her of her need, and desire, or he kept telling himself that.

Both of her hands were laced in his hair, holding him, kissing him hungrily.

Wyatt had tighten his arms her waist. He slipped his hands under her night shirt. He ran his hands up and down her back, sending shivers through her.

" Lexa" he moaned again, " We should talk" he said, as he break the kiss for a second.

" Later' she told him, as she crushed her lips to his once again. This time, he did not interrupted her.

They both layed on their side facing each other. Lexa's eyes were open, while Wyatt was still sleeping. The sun was rising. The memories of the previous night coming back to her.

She looked at Wyatt's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. His breathing calm and easy. She started brushing her fingers across his cheek.

The light sensation of her fingers against his cheek cause Wyatt to stir a little, but he did not open his eyes.

Lexa sighed, she was so angry with her parents and her brother for always wanted to control her life, instead of dealing with them, she had taken her frustration out on Wyatt. He did not deserve her anger, it was not fair to him, He should not have to deal with a family like hers. He was too perfect. She did not deserve him. He was everything that she needed and wanted.

She kept stroking his face lightly. Wyatt 'eyes finally fluttered open to find Lexa starring at him.

He could tell that she was lost in her thoughts. She took the hand that was stroking his face, bought it to lips, and kissed it so gently.

That bought a smile to her lips, but that only lasted for a quick second. The guilt from hurting him came back.

" Penny for your thought" he said, although he already what she was thinking. How can he not?

" Let's see. I was angry with my family, instead of dealing with it, I took my anger out of you." she said.

" Did you guys have an argument" he carefully asked her.

" Yeah, we sort kind of got into it, and I left before it got worse" she sighed " He thinks I have become a total stranger to him,"

" Do you agree with him" Wyatt asked carefully.

" I do" she said softly. " I have been so angry lately, about every little stupid things. I am started to think there is something wrong with me"

" Not from Where I am standing" he told her, as he reached for her, and caressed her face lightly.

" Are you sure about that? I went off on you for no apparent reason. I should have said what I said"

" Like I told you last night, I pushed you too far. I should have known better." he said, as he kissed the top of her had, " I am sorry for that"

" No, I know you were trying to help. You are always taking care of me"

" As you do with me" he told her truthfully.

" You should try talking to him again. You two seem really close from what you have told me" he said after they shared a moment of silence.

" Yeah, I know, and I will." she said. She loved her brother too much, to let something like that tear them apart. She needed to make him understand that whatever she is going through, has nothing to with him.

TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO.

AND DON'T THINK I AM TOO PROUD TO BEG, CAUSE I AM NOT.

SO PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	6. Travis, Part 2

I DO NOT CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author Notes: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON

ANY OF MY STORIES. WHEN SCHOOL IS IN SESSION, I DON'T HAVE MUCH FREE TIME

TO UPDATE. SO NOW I AM BREAK, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.

SO THIS IS THE 6TH CHAPTER, I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE 7TH CHAPTER. SO

ENJOY~~~ENJOY~~~ENJOY~~~ENJOY~~~ENJOY~~~ENJOY~~~ENJOY~~~ENJOY

Ch. 6: Travis, Part 2

Lexa had just finished getting ready, she had a class in the morning, but she wanted to call her brother to see if he could meet her for lunch, she needed to talk him badly. However at this moment, her stupid cell phone was gone missing, and she was looking for it all over.

" It's under your pillow" Wyatt told he, as he enter the room fully dressed, with two cups of coffee in his hands.

" right, thanks" she said, as she retrieve it.

" Here" he handed a cup,

" Thank you" she told him, he sat next to her on the bed.

" Are you all right?" Wyatt asked, he could sense that she was a bit tensed.

" I will, once I talk to Travis." she told Wyatt.

" I want to tell him about us," she told him. When they started dating four years ago. They knew neither of their families would approve. But now she needed he brother to know.

" You sure about that?" Wyatt asked her out of concern, he didn't personally know Travis, but from what Lexa told him, Travis was his father's son.

" I need to tell him, I know he will understand why I didn't tell him before. He worries so much about me, because he thinks I have no one I can truly trusts, so he will be happy to know I have you in my life." she explained Wyatt.

Wyatt took her hand, and gently kisses it." Just as long you're sure, he will understands why it must remain a secret, then I support you" Wyatt told her, they did not what her family and the elders would do if they find out about their relationship.

" I know he will, he has to" Lexa replied, She really hoped that her brother did. She couldn't lose Wyatt.

" Will I see tonight?", Lexa her boyfriend of four years.

" Yeah, of course" Wyatt told her,

" Good" she smiles, reached up, and kiss him on the lips.

After a while, she let go, " you have to go, you're gonna be late"

Wyatt smiles, " Are you trying to get rid of me".

Lexa laughed "never, love, never".

" Good to hear" Wyatt said, as he kissed on the cheeks, " See you tonight", with that he orbed out of her bedroom.

Lexa's phone just had started to ringed, she look at that, it was Travis.

Right in time, Lexa thought.

Lexa, "Hey"

Travis " hey sis, how are you feeling?"

Lexa, " Better, much better, Are you free around 1 o'clock"

Travis, " Yeah, Why?"

Lexa, " Well I was hoping we could have lunch at that time, I need to talk to you about something."

Travis, " Yeah, that would be great, Where do you wanna meet?"

Lexa, " You remember, the little Japanese restaurant that we used to go,"

Travis laughed, " Yeah, I do". They had some good memories at that place.

Lexa, "Good, I'll meet you there around 1:30."

Travis, " Yeah, I'll see you then"

Lexa, " Bye, I love you"

Travis, " I love you too sis"

Lexa hanged up the phone, she needed to finish getting ready for class.

After class, Lexa hoped into her car and drove to meet Travis.

Few minutes later, she enter the restaurant, she didn't see Travis. So she asked for a table.

She looked at her phone, it was 1:35, so she waited.

About 30 minutes later, she checked her phone again, still nothing. She had ordered food, and drinks. She tried to call him, all she got was his voice mail.

She got a text, she quickly grabbed it, hoping it was from Travis, but it wasn't. It was from Wyatt. It said, " Just wanted to make you're still alive and well", She laughed, replied,

" Very funny, yes, I am still alive, a little pissed, but good" and pressed send.

She took a sip from her drink, and ran her hand through her hair.

She got another text from Wyatt. " What's wrong, Princess?"

She texted him back, " I had a lunch date with my brother, and I think he stood me up, he's like 45 minutes late, and he didn't even brother to call"

" I'm sorry to hear that, maybe something came up" Wyatt text her.

" Yeah, he should at least cancel or call. I am about to leave. I will see you tonight. Love you"

" K, Love you too." Wyatt replied.

Lexa paid the bill, and left the restaurant. She had an idea where her brother would be.

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at her parent's law office.

"Ms. Alexander, How are you feeling today." the doorman/security guard.

" Hey Tony. Is my brother there?"

" Yes, Ms. Alexander, he got in about 1 hour ago."

" Thanks, Tony, Say hi to your wife and kids for me"

" Will do"

She was going to kill her brother. She was going to tortured him, then kill him for stooding her up. She enter her dad's office, without even much a knock. And he was there, with her father.

" Unbelievable" she said, " You see this, it's a phone" she raised up her cell phone.

" You can use it to call people, to communicate, to tell people you won't be able to meet them" she told her brother.

" Lexa, I can…" Travis started to say.

Lexa cut him off, " No, no excuses Travis"

That's when her dad decided to intervened, " Lexa, if you haven't noticed, we're middle of a very important meeting. You're being rude".

" No dad, your son was being rude, when he decided to broke off his promises to his sister. Please carry on" with last look to he brother, she walked out the room.

" I should have called her" Travis said to no one in particular.

" You were in a meeting, you couldn't" His father responded.

" I promised to meet her" Travis replied,

" What's done and done? Let's get back to the matter in hands"

" Yeah, sure" Travis knew after the meeting, he had make things right with his sister. He knew by the look of her face that he had hurt her, and he just hope that she would forgive him.

Meanwhile, Lexa was in the elevator, waiting for the bottom floor.

She needed to get out of this place, before she did something she would regret.

The elevator opened, and she stepped out, and made her way to her car.

" Did you see him, Ms Alexander" the security guard asked her.

" Yeah, I did, Thanks." She said with a fake smile.

" Bye Ms. Alexander" Tony said,

" Bye Tony" The security guard could tell there was something wrong. He has worked for this family for over 20 years, he knew the children pretty well, he was one of their bodyguards as a child, he could sense the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

Lexa hoped into the car, and drive back home.

The meeting had just wrapped up. Travis was gathering his things to leave, he needed to badly make right with Lexa.

" There was nothing you could have done" his father told him.

" No, I could have called her" ,Travis replied.

" She overreacted about the whole situation. If you want me to, I'll talk to you and explain why you didn't meet her for lunch."

" No thanks dad, you'll only make it worse, trust me" he told his dad. " I gotta go, I'll see ya tomorrow" he took his bag, and flamed out of the office.

Travis landed in Lexa's penthouse, " Lexy," he called out, nothing. " Sis, where are you?". Still nothing, he sat down, pulled out his cell phone, to try and call her, but what he got was her voice mail.

He sighed heavily, he didn't what to do. He try sensing through their bonds, but nothing. She was blocking him.

_God damn it he thought . _

After a while, He went into her bedroom, he knocked softly on the door, no response. He knew she wasn't there, so he slowly opened the door, and let himself in to his sister's bedroom. He looked around the room. Everything looked the same, his sister is a neat freak. Everything was in its right place, if you didn't know her, you would have think it wasn't slept in.

He sat on the bed, and ran his hand through his hair. He had to wait till she came back home, he just hoped it was real soon.

Then he saw a picture of him and Lexa on the bedside table. He remember that day they took the picture, it was before he left for college, he was about 18 about that time, and Lexa 15. She looked so innocent in that picture.

He started to think that the girl in that picture was lost, Lexa was a different person now. She was so angry at him all the times. Maybe he was pushing her too far.

She used to look up to him, and followed him everywhere. She was such a tomboy, always wanted to be where her big brother was.

That's why, when he left, she was so heartbroken, they both were. Sometimes he wonder if his father purposely separated them. He didn't want to go half way around the world. He wouldn't staying right there closer to his sister, and his heart.

Then something else caught her mind, another picture frame, one he never noticed before, it was a current picture of Lexa, and this blue eyed man, a man he did not recognized. The man had his arms around his sister, and she had a smile on her face, that smile reminded him of the Lexa that she knew.

Lexa never mentioned that she had a boyfriend, why didn't she mention him to her?

Then he guessed, she had tried, but he was never around her, never there for her anymore. He knew one thing for sure, he had to find out who this guy was.

TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER…

LET ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, I WILL BE UPDATING IN ABOUT TWO WEEKS.

TILL NEXT TIME

PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD REALLY HELP THE PROCESS OF UPDATING.


	7. Brothers OH MY

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS THE 7TH CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT

RE-WITCHBABY: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I'M GLAD THAT YOU LOVE THE STORY, YOUR LAST REVIEW GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR TRAVIS, LEXA'S BROTHER, YOU'LL NOTICE IT IN THIS CHAPTER, SO THANKS. SO HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS WELL.

ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~ENJOY

Lexa had just gotten out of her car, she was walking towards her apartment, when she sensed someone in her penthouse. She closed her eyes for a brief second, she knew the person in her penthouse.

She ran her hand through her hair, and sighed. She could not deal with him right now, she was tired, and a lot of work to do. She was about to turn around, and leave. When she heard, " Please stay, Lea" .

She sighed, and then turned around to face her brother standing by the door.

" Please", her brother said with pleading eyes. She could never say no to these eyes, she should learn to.

She walked back to the apartment, she passed by him without saying a word.

Travis quietly followed her. She took off her jacket, hanged it near the closet. She placed her purse and keys, on the table, and turned to look at her brother.

" Lexa, …" he started, and once again, she interrupted him.

" it's okay, you don't have to explain or apologized, I get it. You were busy", she told him.

" I know you Lexa, I know that you are upset, and it's not okay", Travis rebounded back.

" Maybe I was, but it doesn't matter anymore", she told him as she made her way to the kitchen.

" You sure about it?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen, she was not making this any easier.

" Yes", she went to the fridge, and try to find something to drink.

" Can you please look at me" Travis told her,

Lexa turned around, " What?", she was getting really annoyed. She already told him that the incident was gone and forgotten, what the heck was he bringing up?

" Just let me explain, okay", Travis told her.

" Fine" she told him. She crossed her arms, and waited for him to explain, not that it matter anymore, so she kept telling herself.

" I'm sorry for not showing up to our lunch date, and I know we didn't things on good terms last night, I know that is why you wanted to meet. I know we never went more a day being angry with each other.", He was telling her things that she already knew.

" Then why didn't you show up?", she asked him.

" Our father called this last minute meeting, and I couldn't afford to miss it. And before you say anything, you're right, I should called you to cancel. I'm so sorry about that. That was my fault", Travis continued, desperately hoping his sister would understand.

Lexa just stood there listening to his brother. It just happen that their father would have a last-meeting just before they had to meet. Their father were always trying to keep them apart, and she knew that wasn't her being paranoid or whatever.

" Lexa" she heard her brother said.

" I'm listening" she told him,

" So do you forgive me?" her brother then asked her in a small child voice, he was given the sad puppy eyes like he used to do when they were kids,

She softly smiled, " Yeah, sure". But he did noticed that she didn't smile all the way. She was holding back. He truly hoped that she did indeed forgave him. He wouldn't know what to do, if his little sister stopped trusting him.

" Thank you", he closed the space between them, and hugged her tight. She held him tight. She didn't want to let go, not just yet. She had to admit that It felt nice being back in his arms again.

They finally let go of each other, Travis lightly kissed on her forehead.

" Now can we have that talk?", Travis asked her. He was hoping she would tell him about the guy in the picture that he found in her room. He wanted her to bring up, he didn't even want to show her about the picture. Their relationship was already strained, he didn't want to make it worse, by invading her privacy, which he did. He also wanted what was going with his sister.

Lexa look at him, she had changed her mind about telling him about her and Wyatt. It seemed that more than ever their father had a strong hold on Travis. She was not willing it to risk it, not yet anyway. She still trusted him, but she knew that Travis was his father's son, all the way.

" I have to be at work, but we could have diner of you're available" she told him, which was a lie, she knew she didn't have to be at work.

" Yeah, are you cooking?" Travis asked with a smile,

" Yeah, sure", she told her brother.

" Okay, then, I'll see you there" he told her, he kissed her on the cheeks,

" I will there," with that he flamed out.

Lexa sighed, she hated the fact that she lied to him, but she was starting to realize that her brother has no backbone when it comes to their father. He follows their father through every word. She hated that there was a bit of doubt when it comes to trusting her own brother. Through it all, he was always there for her, she had always trusted him. But now, she was starting to wonder.

God, she was tired of all this crap, she needed to lay down for a while. She walked upstairs to her bedroom. She took off her boots, and just laid her head down.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, Wyatt was having lunch with his brother Chris. They were having a general conversation, just catching up, when Chris asked out of the blue,

" So are you going to tell me what about this girl that you've been seeing"

Wyatt almost choked on his burger, Chris had to laughed. That right there confirmed his suspicion, that his brother did indeed had a girlfriend.

" Who said I had a girl?" Wyatt asked his brother. He took a sip of his drink.

" Oh please, When was the last time you went on a date, that I knew about? Which means you have a girlfriend, and you're just not telling me about",

" How do u know I haven't got out on dates, you're like about two thousands mile away"

" Cause I just do, okay. And second, I haven't see you this happy for a long time,", Chris told as a matter fact, he knew his brother too well.

" So, only a girl could make me happy?", Wyatt asked.

" Wyatt, I know you, maybe better than you know your self sometimes. I can see it on your eyes. I think sometimes you carry the world on your shoulders, and I can see it in your eyes, and as you brother, it kills me to see you like that. But lately, I have seen a change in your eyes."

Wyatt did not have a comeback for that, Chris was right. He was definitely happier, he didn't worry so much about things he couldn't control. He learned to let little things go, Lexa taught him that you cannot control everything.

Chris was watching his brother, he could tell that he was thinking that he could not deny that he was indeed happier.

" So who is she?" Chris asked his brother, knowing he had caught his brother,

" Huh, it's complicated Chris",

" Okay, make it uncomplicated, what's her name?, how old is she?" Chris asked, he wanted to know some things about this girl that his brother was dating.

Wyatt sighed, it was about time he told Chris about Lexa, but he was not quite ready yet, but Chris had just cornered him.

" Her name is Lexa, she's 20." Wyatt told his brother.

Chris smiled, " Okay, how long you guys been together?"

" Four years", he told Chris.

" What?" his brother barked,

" You have been hiding this girl for four years"

" I told you, it was complicated. And I am not hiding her."

" You know what I mean, this is huge, I was thinking a couple of months, tops, but not four years" , Chris was in shocked, he and his brother told each other everything. If he was able to hide this, who knew what else he was hiding.

"So mom and dad don't know about your relationship with this girl?"

" No, they don't. I don't want them to know, not yet anyway. You have promised that you won't tell them anything"

" I promised, but you have to give me more, why have you been keeping your relationship a secret. What is wrong with this girl?"

Wyatt snapped at that, " Nothing is wrong with her, okay, nothing"

Chris hold out his hands, his brother was always overprotective of the ones he loved, so he is obviously cared deeply, and loved this girl with all his heart. " Okay, fine then tell me more about her",

" She's amazing, she's caring, beautiful, brilliant, smart, funny… I could go on for days. But I loved most about her is that she keeps me on my toes, I mean she's stubborn, hardheaded, sarcastic, and unpredictable"

Chris smiled, his brother was definitely in love, he just could see the glow in his eyes while talking about this girl.

" She seems perfect for you. A woman more stubborn than you"

Wyatt laughed, " Yeah, don't worry, I know how you feels when I am being so stubborn"

"Well, finally", Chris laughed, his brother was the most stubborn in the family, besides Piper, she was different story though.

_They continue to eat their lunches, Chris refrained himself from asking any more questions about this Lexa girl. He could tell that Wyatt was resistance. Obviously, there was something big he wasn't telling about him about Lexa. _

_Why would his brother hide a four year relationship from his family and friends. That was not like Wyatt at all. He was a private person, no doubt, he never liked talking about his personal life, but this was something else. Something else was holding back. _

_Chris has been keeping a little secret of his own. He actually saw Wyatt and Lexa together, he didn't know her name till now. _

_About two weeks ago, He had forgot his laptop at Wyatt's apartment. He usually warned Wyatt that he orbed into his apartment, this time he didn't. He had orbed into the kitchen, looking for the dell laptop. _

_That is when he heard two people talking on the living room, it was the voice of Wyatt and a woman, he did not recognize. He did not whether to make his presence or not, so he decided not to. He knew Wyatt was hiding something from him, but he just didn't what?_

_So he slowly walked over to the door, just to peak in, but not enough to let them see him. They were laying on the couch talking, that girl was right on top of him, she had a leg on to of hips, her head on the crook of his neck. They seem cozy, and Chris doubted they were just friends by their closeness._

_Chris just stood there, watching them, they seems so comfortable lying in each other's arms. _

_Chris slowly backed down, he took his laptop, orbed home. He could not believe his eyes, his brother was hiding this girl. Oh he had to find out who she is. But he knew that he had to be discrete about it. _

They had finished their lunch, and Wyatt took care of the bill.

" So, bro, when am I going to meet this girl of yours", Chris asked casually.

Wyatt sighed, he knew this was coming. Of course this was coming, maybe telling Chris was not such a good idea.

" What? Don't tell her I can't even meet her",

" Not yet anyway, when I'm ready, when she's ready, you'll get to meet her." Wyatt told his brother, he needed to talk Lexa first.

" All right, fair enough", Chris told his only brother.

" But remember, you cannot tell anyone about Lexa, especially mom and dad, and not the aunts. These two cannot keep a secret, especially from our mom."

"Don't worry, I got you", Chris affirmed his brother. He just hope that mom and dad don't corner him to find out what's been going on with Wyatt. They always did that, if Wyatt was acting weird, and was not talking, they would always gang up on him, to give it up, and did the same thing with Wyatt.. They knew that we told each other everything, until now anyway.

" Good", Wyatt looked at his watch, " I gotta get going"

" Yeah, me too" Chris said,

" Later", they both went their separate ways.

~PLEASE REVIEW~~PLEASE REVIEW~~PLEASE REVIEW~~PLEASE REVIEW~

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

THAT IS IT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER,

FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, LEXA'S FATHER WILL BE MAKING MANY APPEARANCES. HE WILL BECOME A MAJOR CHARACTER IN THE STORY, AND YES HE MIGHT BE THE VILLAIN. I HAVE BEEN SETTING HIS CHARCATER SLOWLY. SO HE WILL RISE.


End file.
